Etherion Defense Force
SCEPTER4_Clan.png|E.D.F Introduction Welcome to the Etherion Denfese Force; Japanese Division. The E.D.F is an organization which was specifically created as to use Exceeds and Advanced Insigns as weapons of war, training their potential and ability to be able to carry out full combat missions, recon missions, and in all forms of espionage and infiltration ability. Founded to combat technologically advanced threats/Bio/Viral Terrorist threats on world security E.D.F has, throughout the years, remained on the front lines fighting terrorism and E-Syndrome related menaces as an international intelligence and combat agency. The faction obtained it's start during a the long yearly period before the great flood hit not only japan but the rest of the world already falling at this time. As such each remain country that had the ability to still be considered a world power, would gather up Exceeds and train them, hording them like nukes, similar to the state of the world during the "Cold War'. Every nation had nukes, but no one would unleash them upon the other for fear of everyone releasing their weapons at once. Unlike nuclear missiles which sit in silo's unuessed however, E.D.F Personal's continue to train day in and day out, carrying out Exceed and E-Syndrome related viruses. History Formed during "The Great Divide" the E.D.F received many negative receptions from normal people and E-Syndrome victims alike. The heads of the nations of each country that recruited these men in the first place, did it with the intent of building a more powerful military force for protection and monotheistic forces. America, Japan, and Russia were the beginners of this organization, and the first to even come up with the idea of harnessing men and women with special abilities. The public, even people in their own countries who had a branch, disagreed completely with the fact that the people with syndromes were even given a military position of power. People feared them, feared that they'd be lanced on other countries in a full scale super powered war. The E.D.F attempted to quell the fighting by stating to the public that only the head of the nation would ensue their usage, asking the general public to trust their leader to use them at their will. However the mob and the masses refused to listen and take heed, and began to revolt. Cites and towns across the nation banded together to get rid of the E.D.F and ban it calling it inhumane and unethical. This eventually lead to a mysterious organization forming in the shadows. A group of individuals who don't have powers, but came together as being high ranking religious or political figures of their own countries. Eventually this mystery clique recruited men and women with the intent to drive the E.D.F into the ground. It took years of prep, but after instead of focusing on viral warfare, they'd put all of their efforts into technological advantages. As such the war ensued, as all non violent ties were broken, when the president of the united states was assassinated...by a non E-Syndrome human. War begun. Dubed "The Great Divide" in latency terms "Humans" versus "E-Syndrome" users. All of this taking place after the great flood, the war changed the way the world viewed things. Casualties on both sides, civil wars broke out within home countries, and only caused more turmoil than bonding. A cease fire was reached as for the greater good of the world at large the E.D.F "disbandoned'....publicly anyway. This was all changed one day however during an incident at a facility where a man had to shoot an E-Syndrome patient gone wrong but he became a hero for it. This man single handily renewed the opinions of the E.D.F and allowed them to "come back" even though they'd never went away in the first place, only remained underground. With the remaining countries of Asia, Africa, Russia, and America, back in action, this one man who now runs Shiretsuna Academy, built said academy and inspired a series of academy's a like as a way to contain and observe E-Syndrome humans and breed them for a normal life or a life of war. (Unbeknownst to it's students of course.) Training & Ranking System The military is divided into three divisions, each led by their own leaders Squad 1 - Task Force X Ranked as among the most elite soldiers, they are tasked with attempting to reclaim territory that has been lost to the enemy nations. Despite being the most well trained, they often come under dispute from those within the city due to their abilities and are at threat of being disbanded since they experience horrendous losses, and usually fail to supply results. Despite having little success, they still symbolize 'the hope of mankind', their insignia being known as 'the Wings of Freedom'; they hope that someday, their efforts will change the world known for humanity's better, and recover what had been lost.This military division is in charge of the exploration and the eventual reclamation of human territory from Mutant-infested lands through the act of setting up small bases, camps, resupply stations, and extra fortifications in available areas outside the city the Task Force X is the smallest branch of the military in terms of membership, with an overall size of around 300 soldiers. This already limited number of volunteers is made less and less by commonplace deaths and an infamy surrounding the body count that frightens most away from joining. Squad 2 - Thunderbolts ''' The Thunderbolts are responsible for patrolling and protecting the City. They are set the task of evacuating citizens and dispatching threats in case of an emergency breach towards the nation.. They are also the largest of the Military divisions Given the fatality rate of the Task Force x and the limited entry of the Military Police Brigade, most soldiers join the Thunderbolts. As they often have close contact with both Virus infested savages and human civilians, they are proficient over a wide variety of tasks such as enemy combat (defensive battles),cannonading, security detail, crowd control, and rifle usage. The Thuderbolts is the largest of the three branches, with a total of 30,000 soldiers. Students of the Shiretsuna Academy are considered in this total, until their graduation and enlist in a chosen branch. Their total number of combat-ready personnel is a mere 3rd of this total, at 10,000 soldiers. Their structure consists of Regiments, Brigades, and Divisions. A regiment is the smallest unit, consisting of 1000 soldiers. A Brigade consists of anywhere between 2,000 and 3,000 soldiers, or 2-3 regiments. And finally, the largest units are Divisions, which consist of 2 Brigades. '''Squad 3 - KingsMen The KingsMen are in charge of keeping order inside the larger and leading cities and protecting the leaders of the political government . Due to their important function as guardians of the most important humans, only the top 10 trainees from a graduating class are permitted to join them. Despite recruiting from only the best, they are shown to be corrupt and often incompetent due to the nature of their work inside the Bigger cities along side the richer people , far away from threats, This is the most prestigious due to their work allowing them to abundant resources, and higher authority over other military sectors. However, in reality it is the most corrupted military sector due to a lack of oversight compared to the other sectors of the military. Due to their misuse and abuse of authority, the KingsMen Brigade is also at odds with Thunderbolts and especially with the Taskforce . Only the top ten alumni from trainee squads can apply for the KingsMen . However, In some cases there are other (illicit) ways to get in the sector such as fraternization, favoritism, etc. The KingsMen Brigade is an organization with 2,000 members, with direct command over 3,000 additional personnel from the Garrison. This brings their total potential manpower to 5,000 soldiers. Their forces are divided between the major Districts, with 200 officers assigned per District. Category:E.D.F Category:Information Category:Groups Category:Occupations